1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the cooking of food items with a heated spicy water cooking medium, wherein a jacket surrounds the food holding part of the apparatus, the ice enabling a quick cooling of the cooking medium without diluting the cooking medium and wherein separate drain lines enable either the ice holding compartment or the food holding compartment to be drained without a dilution of the cooking medium.
2. General Background of the Invention
One of the common methods of cooking a product in an outdoor environment is to employ a burner that is fueled with a canister of butane or propane or other like fuel. Such devices have been in use for in excess of fifty years.
Outdoor cooking devices have been used to cook various food items including shrimp, crabs, crawfish, and other food items. It is common to fill these pots with water, to add spicy products such as pepper, salt, and the like, and to bring that liquid medium to a boil.
After the liquid medium reaches a boil or near boil, the food product is added and cooked until it is in an edible state. With certain shellfish (e.g. shrimp), some cooks like to quickly cool the liquid medium that is used to cook the food product in hopes that the food product is not overcooked. With shrimp, overcooking causes the shell to stick to the edible food part. Peeling is then a laborious task.
In the past, cooks have added ice to the pot containing the food product in order to quickly lower the temperature of the water. However, adding ice dilutes the liquid cooking medium and can thus have an ill affect on the taste of the product being cooked.
The present invention provides and ice jacketed cooking apparatus that enables ice to be placed around the vessel that is cooking the food product, the ice quickly cooling the food product while not mixing with the spices that are used to cook the food product.
The following possibly relevant U.S. Patents relate to cooking and pots and are incorporated herein by reference:
TABLEISSUE DATEPAT. NO.TITLEMM-DD-YYYY  78,973Mash Tub06-16-1868  100,863Domestic Boiler03-15-18701,038,393Cooker09-10-19121,218,823Culinary Boiler03-13-19171,272,222Cooking Vessel07-09-19181,332,019Culinary Utensil02-24-19201,485,602Cooking Utensil03-04-19246,185,942Rapid Food Cooling 02-13-2001Apparatus and Method of Use